10 things I hate about you
by marzip
Summary: Lily cares about a certain messy haired boy but doesn't know how to show it. How will she do it? A poetry reading of course!


There was a poetry reading in the Great Hall and Lily Evans decided that maybe she would try it out. She had fallen for a guy, a guy who she thought she had hated for close to six years. She looked out over the entire student population and saw him, James Potter, staring up at her. She blushed deeply and took a deep breath before she started. **I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. **It was true he had gotten a new haircut that made his hair neater and though at first she'd thought she'd like it, it turned out she hated it. She wanted his old hair back. The hair that was completely untamed.** I hate the way you fly your broom.** It was true he flew like he was a famous player. Like he was the same arrogant little boy he used to be. **I hate it when you stare. **He always looked at her and it made her uncomfortable. Because she could never decipher what the stare meant. **I hate your big dumb quidditch boots **He honestly wore those stupid things everywhere. **and the way you read my mind. **He could look at her and know exactly what she was thinking or what she was feeling and it scared her. **I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme. **She did it constantly. Every time they fought she would scream at him but yet she would end up making rhymes which he seemed to find entertaining. **I hate the way you're always right, **He was. He always won their fights though she would never admit it. **I hate it when you lie. **Like how he lied about what he did with the other Marauders that caused him to get beaten and scratched badly. **I hate it when you make me laugh, **He had a brilliant sense of humor. She didn't know how he could manage to make her laugh hysterically when she wanted to be angry at him. **even worse when you make me cry. **He didn't know the dilemma he put her in. He didn't know that she was trying so hard to hate him but he pulled her towards him. How much she really cared scared her and so did how he didn't know it. It also hurt how he seemed to have gotten over her right when she realized her true feelings. **I hate it when you're not around, **She wished that she could spend more time with him. She only barely saw him for Head duties. **and the fact that you didn't owl. **She had asked him to owl her over Christmas but he didn't and it bothered her. Maybe he didn't even want to talk to her. **But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, **It was true. She couldn't hate him. **not even close…not even a little bit…not even at all. **She knew it. She was in love with him. She felt tears escape her eyes and she chanced a look into the crowd at the one who it was directed towards. He didn't seem phased by her confession. She quickly made her way out of the Great Hall not wanting to be seen crying. She quickened her pace when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't look back but she realized that they were still following her. She wanted to lose whoever it was but they seemed to know where she was going. A hand suddenly touched her shoulder stopping her from walking anymore. She didn't want to turn around fearful of who she would see. The person had a different idea. They turned her around and there she stood face to face with James Potter. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Lily" was all he said before she totally collapsed into his chest. He gripped her tight while rubbing comforting circles on her back. She finally looked up into his eyes again to see him smiling at her. "You should have said something earlier" he whispered softly.

"I was afraid and I didn't understand" she said matching his tone.

"I really care about you Lily I need you to know that" he replied. She just looked at him unable to speak. "Will you go out with me Evans?" he asked purposely adding arrogance into his expression.

"I'd love to Potter" she answered giggling at him. He pulled her back into his chest and smiled into her hair. He now had everything he could ever want.


End file.
